Origines
by Shadow1109
Summary: Fanfiction traitant d'avant, pendant et après Final Fantasy 7, en se centrant sur un personnage original (sans nom pour l'instant) en quête de réponses. Classée PG à cause de quelques scènes de violence...
1. Chapitre 1 : Bonjour, journal

Origines

Notes préliminaires : Cette fic a été commencé le 20/07/03… Et aujourd'hui, 08/07/04, elle n'a toujours que 3 chapitres XD Enfin… Ma première fic FF7 longue, basée sur une fic FF7 courte (que j'ai perdue depuis) qui racontait plus ou moins la même histoire. Mais il faut savoir que même lorsque j'ai écris la version courte, ma dernière partie de FF7 remontait à longtemps… Les incohérences risquent donc d'être au rendez-vous.

Petit disclaimer, maintenant : Les personnages, lieux et événements de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 : Bonjour, journal…

24/11/95

Journal, tu n'es qu'à moi. Mon maître ne t'aura jamais. Caché sous le lit, de nombreuses pages déjà remplis, je t'ai trouvé. J'ai déchiré toutes les pages d'avant, je ne sais même pas à qui tu étais. Mais maintenant, tu es mien. Entièrement mien.

Je ne dirais pas "mon nom est", je ne dirai pas "mon âge est". Je n'ai ni âge, ni nom. On pourrait dire que j'ai été crée voilà six ans. Mais je n'ai pas six ans.

Je ne sais rien de moi. Moi, ce n'est rien. Mon maître, que je ne vois que rarement, se contente de m'apporter la nourriture et la date du jour, afin que je ne meurs pas et que je ne perde pas la notion du temps. Le seul moment où je le voie. Je ne lui adresse ni regard ni parole, lui aussi. C'est comme si j'étais sourd-muet doublé d'aveugle et lui aussi.

Je connais trois lieux. Je ne saurais même pas dire si il en existe d'autre. Tout d'abord, cette chambre, où je suis la plupart du temps. Une salle entièrement nue. Des restes de repas, des feuilles de papiers. Un matelas. C'est sous le matelas que je t'ai trouvé. C'est uniquement ça ma chambre. Une fois par an, je traverse un long couloir blanc. Ma chambre est au fond de ce couloir, loin de toute lumière et de toute vie. De ce couloir, j'arrive dans une grande pièce, rempli de tubes, de seringue et d'autres objets pour faire de macabres expériences. Peut-être suis-je issu de ces expériences. Je ne connais que ces trois pièces, chambre, couloir, la grande salle, tout comme je ne connais personne d'autre que mon maître.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'appelle mon maître. Il ne le mérite probablement pas, mais il est intelligent. Certes, son physique est nul, mais…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça. Une sorte d'instinct. Après tout, il est maître de moi. Si il le désire, il peut me tuer. Mais il ne le fait pas, peut-être car je n'en vaux pas la peine…

Enfin… ces derniers temps, les visites, déjà énormément espacés, sont de moins en moins fréquentes. Il m'arrive parfois de ne pouvoir manger pendant trois mois, faute de nourriture.

Je sais, je suis bien mature et bien résistant pour mon âge. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. C'est uniquement comme ça. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de me comprendre. C'est inutile. Je suis incompréhensible, de part déjà mon existence. Le malheur forge le caractère. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Malgré ma condition de vie, je ne suis pas malheureux. Ce n'est donc pas ça. Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis incompréhensible.

Journal, je te ferme et te dis à bientôt.

26/11/95

Je suis sûr et certain qu'on est le 26 novembre aujourd'hui car la nourriture et la date sont venus. A moins que mon maître ne mente sur la date. Mais ça m'étonnerait. On est donc aujourd'hui le vingt-six du mois de novembre de l'année mille neuf cents quatre-vingt-quinze. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attarde sur de simples chiffres qui n'ont pas de réelles significations pour moi. Peut-être ai-je une passion pour eux ? J'utilise un mot que je connais pas vraiment. Passion. Il faudrait que j'apprenne ce que ça veux dire.

Peu après que mon maître soit passé, un enfant, qui doit avoir douze ans, a couru dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas pu le voir, étant donné que ma chambre n'a aucune ouverture, mais j'ai entendu un bruit de course. Ensuite, mon maître est arrivé et a crié : " Séphiroth ! Séphiroth ! "

Puis, Séphiroth a répondu : " Je veux pas ! J'aime pas les seringues !"

Le maître s'est rapproché et l'a consolé : " Séphiroth…tu sais très bien que ces piqûres sont bonnes pour toi…Alors tu vas te laisser faire !" Alors, un autre homme est arrivé :

" Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire…"

Alors, le maître a répliqué : " Professeur Gast, je veux bien croire que vous pensiez savoir comment faire, mais je saurai le faire."

Ensuite, le professeur a dit : " Laissez-moi faire, vous le terrorisez ! " Puis il a parlé à Séphiroth : " Séphiroth. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces piqûres. Mais si tu ne les prends pas, tu deviendras très très malade."

Séphiroth a crié plus que dit : " Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces seringues !"

Gast a dit : " Dans ces seringues, il y a de la Mako. C'est bon pour toi. Ca te rend plus fort et plus résistant." Séphiroth a marmonné quelque chose et finalement tous se sont éloignés.

Moi, de ma chambre, j'avais tout entendu.

Je hais ce Séphiroth, même si je ne le connais pas. Il m'énerve ! Il a l'attention de tout le monde ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut ! Alors que moi, je reste coincé dans cette toute petite chambre ! C'est pas normal. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Ce n'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi lui a tout et moi rien ? Je hais ce type. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je le déteste.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée.

30/11/95

Comme toujours, le temps passe sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours. Tellement réfléchi que je ne songeais pas à écrire dans le journal.

Cet enfant a tout, et il n'y a aucune raison. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir tout ça ! Il vit, peut faire ce qu'il veut ! Et moi, je suis forcé à rester dans cette chambre tout petite, à ne rien faire, en ne connaissant rien de l'extérieur ! Car je suis maintenant sur et certain qu'il y a un extérieur, vu que ce Séphiroth et le dénommé Gast ne vivent pas ici. Je pense que…je vais essayer de sortir. Essayez de m'éclipser. Ca devrait être simple…J'ouvre la porte, j'en ouvre une autre, et je me retrouve dehors ! Libre ! J'aurai le droit de faire ce que je veux, d'aller où je veux. Et ce Séphiroth, il ne sera qu'un moins que rien à coté de moi ! Je serai totalement libre ! A cent pour cent ! Alors que lui sera toujours auprès du maître ! Et moi j'irai là où je voudrais aller ! A faire tout ce que je veux ! Si je veux, je pourrai, je pourrai, je pourrai…je ferai tout ce que je veux ! Et personne ne m'en empêchera, je serai pas enfermé dans cette toute petite pièce ! Je mangerai tous les jours ! Je ne dépendrai de personne ! Je, je… Pendant ce temps, celui qui a tout n'aura rien comparé à moi ! Je gagnerai ! Je ferai tout ce que je voudrais ! Je serai libre comme l'air ! Rien ne m'empêchera de vivre ! Rien !

03/12/95

Je…je ne suis pas si heureux que ça finalement. Je suis retourné au labo. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de ma disparition…

Tout avait bien commencé…J'étais sorti, comme prévu… Mais dès que je suis sorti, j'ai vu une grande plaque de métal, des fumées noires dans le ciel, de toutes petites maisons…J'ai marché longtemps dans cet endroit, j'ai cherché quelque chose de mieux…De grands ascenseurs menaient un peu plus haut. Sans me faire repérer, je l'ai emprunté. En haut, les fumées noires régnaient toujours dans le ciel, mais un grand bâtiment régnait sur l'endroit. C'était joli et laid en même temps. Les maisons étaient déjà un peu plus riche, mais il y avait moins de monde. C'était bizarre…En haut, ils vivaient plus heureux mais il y avait moins de vie, alors qu'en bas ils vivaient moins heureux mais il y avait plus de vie. Je ne saurai dire laquelle de ces deux choses je préfère. Mais en tout cas, ca m'a laissé une étrange impression… Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai aimé…Et c'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais pas non plus entre les deux. Déjà, ca ne faisait que quelques heures que j'étais sorti, et je commençai étrangement à regretter…

J'ai avancé pendant un certain temps sans trop savoir où aller. Finalement, je me suis assis sur un banc, ai regardé tristement le paysage et me suis laissé envahir par le sommeil. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel; enfin…le peu de soleil qu'on voyait. Je me suis levé, ai regardé les gens qui se dirigeait vers leur chez-eux, qui allait se préparer un bon petit plat et rire en famille. Moi, je n'avais pas de chez-moi à rejoindre. Cherchant à faire quelque chose, je marchais au hasard des rues. Quelques "boutiques" (je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'appelle comme ça) étaient encore ouvertes. Ceux qui les dirigeait me regarder bizarrement. Je ne compris pourquoi que plus tard. J'arrivai face à un grand endroit, avec plein de cahiers géants. Je crois que ça parlait de l'actualité… Ca a éveillé une question en moi :

Comment est-il possible que je sache lire et écrire alors qu'on ne me l'a jamais appris ?

Je n'en sais rien. J'attrapai un des grands cahiers, où il y avait écrit en gros "Le journal de Midgar". L'homme qui dirigeait l'endroit me demanda :

"Tu viens acheter le journal pour ton père, petit ?" Je ne sus que lui répondre :

"Oui…"

"Donnes-moi ta monnaie…" Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait, et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas. Sûrement voyant ma tête, il me posa cette question :

"Ton père ne t'as pas donné d'argent ?"Je comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il racontait, mais je compris encore moins ce qu'il se passa alors.

Ma vue se troubla quelques secondes. Puis elle redevint clair. Tout le monde me regardait terrifié. Devant moi, le corps de l'homme, tâché de rouge, avec quelques grands ouvertures dans le corps, qui faisait ressortir un liquide rouge. Je le pris entre mes doigts, le portant à ma bouche, j'en goûtais la saveur, plutôt suave…Les autres hommes me regardaient encore plus terrifié. Un cri sortit de la bouche de l'un d'entre eux. J'attrapai un des grands cahiers blancs (j'ai appris après que c'était des journaux, journal au singulier) et fuyai.

L'impression que tous ces hommes allaient se jeter sur moi, me dévorer, fous qu'ils étaient devenus par mon acte…si c'était bien moi qui avait fait que le commerçant (ça, je l'ai appris grâce au journal) ne bougeait plus et gisait dans une flaque de liquide rouge. Mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est moi, en fait…Toujours était-il que je courais, courais, le peu de monde devant lesquels je passai me regardaient étrangement. Peut-être à cause du rouge qui maculait mes mains…Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas les humains.

Oui, je parle d'humains. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que veux dire ce mot, mais je ne pense pas être comme eux. Je ne pense pas être humain. En tout cas, si Séphiroth est humain, moi, je ne suis pas comme lui !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre (je ne comprends pas très bien cette expression, mais je la connais ( c'est étrange comme, quand j'y songe, je connais beaucoup de mot, mais ne les comprends pas tous…il y en a aussi que beaucoup que je ne connais pas…Y a t-il quelque chose d'étrange là-dedans ? Je n'en sais absolument rien…je sais si peu de choses, mais tellement beaucoup…en tout cas, je suis plus intelligent que cette espèce de Séphiroth !!! Malgré tout, je suis revenu… )). Finalement, je tournai à droite, me trouvai face à un grand mur gris et sale. Je me retournai, m'attendant à voir une bande enragé me sautant dessus. Mais rien ne vint. Je m'assis donc sur un vieux matelas troué, mais plus confortable que celui dans la chambre où je suis…Mais pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis revenu, en fait…

Rapidement, la pensée du commerçant et de la troupe enragée qui comptait le venger (mais pourquoi le vengerait-il ? C'est pas comme si il l'avait perdu à jamais !) s'estompa. Je tournai les pages du journal, lisant tranquillement chaque article. Rien de bien intéressant, mais j'appris bien des mots supplémentaire, et j'eus au moins une idée de là où je me trouvai et de ce qu'était (à peu près…plus qu'à peu près, après réflexion…) le monde et ses habitants.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je persiste à dire que je ne fais pas partie du lot des habitants ? Ca m'énerve ! Pourquoi j'serai pas comme eux ? Remarque…pourquoi je le serais ?

Le journal fini, je le lançai au hasard et me levai. Je jetai un regard vers le haut. Noir. Je ne sais pas si c'était la nuit où seulement si c'était la couche sombre de métal qui obstruait le passage des rayons lumineux du soleil. Me vint encore une question : pourquoi parlent-ils de "rayons" ? Je restai quelques minutes debout, puis m'allongeai finalement sur le matelas et m'endormait encore une fois. Une autre question me vient : pourquoi les hommes avaient-ils peur de moi AVANT que le commerçant se retrouve…dans son état ?

Tant de questions tambourinaient mon esprit endormi, tant de réponses impossibles y arrivaient…le tout accentué d'une détestable impression de…mélancolie. Oui, mélancolie. Douce mélancolie amère qui retient l'enfant avec pour seul et unique foyer un vulgaire laboratoire…Mais peu importe.

En me levant le lendemain, j'étais un peu perdu. Mais les événements des jours précédents me revinrent et je soupirai. Pourquoi ? Encore une question. A cet instant, je pris une décision : ne plus me poser de questions. Je n'étais pas normal, j'étais différent, sans famille, sans amis, sans vie, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Soudain, je me vis. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me vis. Je veux parler de mon physique. Ca m'a d'abord fait un choc. Je me suis même demandé qui était l'enfant sur le petit morceau de verre, et qui ne cessait de répéter tous mes mouvements. Puis je compris que c'était moi. Je peux donc me décrire : pas bien grand (mais ça doit être normal pour mon "âge"), un corps assez musclé, des cheveux bruns pendant un peu (mes cheveux n'ont cessé de pousser depuis ma naissance), des yeux noirs…Mais surtout, au milieu du front, il y avait quelque chose. Ce qui a dû étonné ceux que je croisais. Une cicatrice ouverte, en forme de triangle. Mais ce n'était pas du rouge à l'intérieur. C'était du bleu. Un flot bleu. Une vague bleue. Une lave bleue. Assez étrange. Et je n'en ai jamais vu sur quiconque. Le petit morceau de verre ( pas plus grand que toi, cahier ) glissa dans ma poche et je sortait de l'impasse. Au moment de choisir entre gauche et droite, j'ai réalisé que l'on n'était pas bien loin du laboratoire du maître. Et tu m'as manqué, journal…

C'est bizarre, hein ? Tu m'as manqué. J'avais besoin de parler. Mais il y avait autre chose : j'avais l'impression qu'on est autant enfermé dans le laboratoire du maître que dans cette ville noire. J'exagère peut-être un peu...Toujours est-il que je suis revenu. Ca avait beau être le jour, le maître ne m'a pas vu. Il était trop occupé dans la salle aux expériences. Des petits couinements en sortaient…Mais je ne me suis pas demandé ce que c'était. Je me l'étais promis : ne plus se poser de question.

Dès que je suis arrivé, je t'ai écris tout ces événements. Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose…

A bientôt

04/12/95

Je dois avouer que j'ai rien à dire. Mais je dis quand même quelques mots. J'en ai besoin…C'est idiot, mais bon !

05/12/95

J'ai essayé de ressortir…Je ne suis pas allé bien loin, mais je suis sorti. Mais dans le couloir de la sortie, je l'ai rencontré, Séphiroth.

Je t'avais en main. Je me faufilai dans le couloir. Lui courait. Je me suis cogné à lui. Non, en fait, c'est lui qui m'a percuté.

"Qui t'es, toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Moi…j'sais pas."

"Pas possible de pas savoir !"

"Ben…"

"C'est quoi ça, le truc sur ton front ?"

"Quelque chose."

"?"

"…"

"EH ! C'est MON cahier que t'as à la main !"

"Non, c'est le mien."

"Il était à moi !"

"Oui, mais il est à moi, maintenant."

"Pff…d'toute manière j'en ai pas besoin, c'est des trucs de gamins !"

"J'suis pas un gamin !"

"T'es quoi alors ? Un_ adulte_ ?"

"…" Puis des bruits de pas arrivèrent dans le couloir. On se regarda quelques secondes, lui était effrayé, pas moi. Je le poussai de côté, poussai la porte d'entrée et sortait.

Je suis resté un peu derrière la porte. J'ai entendu le maître qui arrivait, qui ouvrait une porte, la fermait…Naturellement ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ce gamin ! Je suis parti alors, et suis retourné du côté des boutiques.

Il y avait une contour de craie blanche à l'endroit où il y avait eu avant le commerçant et le rouge. Un bandeau jaune où il y avait marqué :"Sécurité SOLDAT" fermait le tout. Il restait encore quelques journaux. J'en attrapai trois différents. Toutes les autres boutiques étant fermé, je suis parti. Je me suis installé sur le même matelas, ai lu tous les journaux.

Les journaux finis, je t'ai écris le tout. Je pense que je rentrerai demain. Je peux toujours alterner entre dehors et là-bas…Le maître serait pas content, sinon…

A demain

06/12/95

Je viens de rentrer. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire…

A bient IL ARRIVE !

Notes :

Voili voilo, le premier chapitre de cette fic est fini…

J'espère que vous avez compris au moins une chose : il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que dit l'enfant pour argent comptant; il se dit mature…mais où s'arrête l'enfant et où commence le "mûr" ? Ca vous paraît peut-être étrange, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis dites-vous, que si on veut commencer une fic en beauté, on fait un truc ultrabizarre !

Désolé si y a des illogismes ou des incohérences avec FF7 dans la fic, vu que je connais pas super bien…

Moi-même, je sais pas trop ce que je pense de cette fic…Mais peut-être que vous oui ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs de jeunesse

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs de jeunesse

NB : En italique, c'est les pensées, exclusivement celles du "cobaye".

1ere scène : Torture, quand tu nous tiens !

__

IL ARRIVE ! Il, il... arrive !! Il faut…faut…le cacher ! Sous le lit !

L'enfant s'approcha du lit, souleva le matelas, commença à y glisser le journal. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Hojo dans l'ouverture. Interrompu dans son geste, l'enfant regarda celui qu'il nommait son "maître". Osant à peine bouger, il leva un simple regard vers le scientifique. Un regard implorant la pitié, mais surtout un regard terrifié.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" Le ton n'était pas terrifiant, mais l'enfant l'entendit ainsi. Il voulut répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés au niveau de sa gorge.

"De plus, tu es revenu !" Une larme partit de l'œil gauche de l'enfant, glissa sur sa joue, puis s'écrasa sans bruit sur le sol crasseux.

"Heureusement que Séphiroth m'a prévenu !"

__

Séphiroth ? Dans l'esprit du garçon, les idées se bousculaient, s'acheminant, formant un raisonnement qui se voulait logique…_Séphiroth…m'a dénoncé ? Dénoncé ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Mmm…Il a peur du maître…Mais pas moi ! Pourtant…Pourtant…cette larme…une larme de peur…ne pleure-t-on pas de tristesse, en principe ?…Peur…j'ai eu peur…du maître…et Séphiroth, aussi…MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI ! Non, il ne fait pas peur, le maître ! Ah ben non, pas du tout ! Et bien oui ! Il ne me fait pas peur ! Et lorsque j'ai pleuré, c'était de la pitié envers ce misérable Séphiroth ! Oui, oui…de la pitié ! D'ailleurs, j'pleurerai plus ! Plus jamais ! C'est pas mon genre, de pleurer ! J'suis pas comme Séphiroth ! Pas du tout ! Pas…_ L'enfant regarda soudain son bras. Une seringue y était planté. Le contenu de la seringue devait maintenant couler dans son sang. Sa vue vira à un noir total, sans même qu'il ferme les yeux. Il n'était pas énervé, il se sentait très calme, au contraire. Et doucement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Brutal ou doux ? Non, le réveil n'était ni l'un ni l'autre… Il était toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi endormi, mais sa position n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Allongé sur une "table" d'opération malsaine, pieds, bras et tête attachés par des anneaux de fers, Hojo au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec un sourire mesquin, une espèce de scie aux mains… Non, il le sentait (étrangement) très mal…

"On ouvre enfin les yeux, petit enfant ? On a bien dormi ?" La bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrit, il comptait parler mais il ne fit que crier : Hojo avait mis sa scie en action.

"Ne pleures pas, petit…Ce n'est qu'une minuscule amputation des deux jambes ! Une expérience, vois-tu…" Et Hojo parlait, narguait, pendant qu'il faisait passer sa scie au dessus des genoux de l'enfant. Le métal sale rentrait dans la peau, tranchait la chair, lentement, douloureusement, comme la grande faucheuse peu pressé d'achever son travail.

__

Plus, plus…plus de jambes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? La douleur était atroce, mais pourtant l'enfant ne criait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être autre part, se parlant à un lui-même conciliant.

__

" C'est normal…

Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Le penses-tu vraiment ?

Je…

Tu es sorti. Il avait confiance en toi !

Mais…"

L'autre lui-même changea rapidement. Du bleu de la compréhension, il virait au noir de la colère. L'enfant se débattait, inutilement. Il ne savait pas qui était son adversaire ; était-ce cet homme lui tranchant les jambes, lui, l'autre lui, ou même un nouveau lui, criant à la mort ? Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Les paroles d'Hojo lui semblait être dans ses pensées, il avait l'impression de parler à voix haute, sans que pourtant personne ne l'entende. Et la douleur revenait, tranchant les jambes et le vif de son esprit, avec pour simple outil une petite scie et un machiavélique professeur.

"_Mais…_

TRAITRE !

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Alors petit lézard, repousseras-tu ?

Pourquoi l'as-tu trahi ? POURQUOI ?

Je…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

On voulait lézarder au soleil, hein ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT !

Ce…

Moi, aux lézards, je leur coupe la queue d'un geste…

STUPIDE !

NOOOOOON ! Arr…NOOOOOOOON !

IDIOT ! STUPIDE !

ARRETEZ ! " Il avait crié, sans le réaliser. Il sortit de sa torpeur et vit, face à lui, avec sa blouse tâché de sang, Hojo, son "maître", qui le regardait avec un sourire cruel et qui dit ironiquement :

"Ne pleures pas, mon petit lézardo… Ca fait mal ? Rassures-toi, ce sera bientôt fini ! Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus marcher !!" Le petit "lézard" s'évanouit, sous la force trop dure à supporter de la douleur. La douleur et le doute disparurent en un instant, il rêvait d'un monde que lui seul connaissait, un monde où on le vénérerait, tout le monde rêverait d'être comme lui…Bref, il rêvait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre. Il referma illico les yeux, ne voulant voir ses jambes qui lui manquait. Allongé sur le lit, il pleura sans qu'aucune larme ne coule de ses yeux, sans qu'aucun sanglot refoulé ne se fasse. Mais il pleurait, pleurait à sa manière. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes seulement, à moins que ce ne soit des jours, il n'en savait rien. Ils étaient sec, simplement secs, ni rougis, ni mouillés, secs. Il se leva, et ce geste pourtant banal lui fit réaliser une chose : ses jambes étaient toujours là !

Il regarda longuement ces deux simples jambes qu'il avait cru perdre. Elles étaient bien présentes, aucune trace ne montrait qu'elles avaient été coupées, ou simplement entaillées. Avait-il rêvé ? Ses jambes avaient-elles réellement disparues ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Pourtant, en se réveillant(à moins qu'il ne dormit encore ?), il avait ressenti cette absence, ce manque ; c'était comme si il avait touché ces choses manquantes, comme si il avait senti le… vide.

"Petit lézard est réveillé ?" Il tourna son regard vers la porte. Hojo se tenait là. L'enfant se sentait balançant entre le rêve et la réalité. Hojo l'avait appelé ainsi durant son rêve…ou durant la réalité ?

Hojo poussa, sans délicatesse mais sans force, l'enfant sur le lit. Il attrapa les deux jambes, les serra fortement.

"C'est bel et bien présent, n'est-ce pas ?" Et il sortit, laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte derrière lui. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna, mais se rapprocha soudain. Il murmura, à la limite de l'audible :

"Tu peux sortir, si tu veux… "_Hein ?_ L'enfant ne comprenait pas : lui avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Etait-ce encore un rêve ? Un rêve éveillé ? Pourquoi le laisserait-il sortir alors qu'il l'avait puni pour ça ? L'avait-il vraiment puni ? Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Où était le rêve ? Où était la réalité ? Bousculé par toutes ses questions (même s'il s'était promis de ne plus s'en poser !), il s'endormit et … rêva.

2ème scène : Souvenirs…

Il ne vint pas. L'enfant avait beau surveiller la porte, l'attendre, il ne vint pas. Hojo ne revenait pas. Tout serait-il redevenu comme avant ? De ne pas voir son "maître" passer par la porte, l'enfant fut… déçu. S'il l'avait revu, il aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais ne pas le voir venir était synonyme de doute. Impossible d'affirmer qu'il avait rêvé, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que c'était l'étrange réalité. Il n'en savait rien et c'était sûrement ça le pire.

Durant la nuit (à moins que ce ne fut le jour ?), l'enfant avait rêvé, comme n'importe qui. Mais en se réveillant le matin, alors que le rêve s'estompait lentement, il refit surfasse, avec des différences, comme un prolongement. Il se trouvait changé en lézard, rampant sur le sol. Tout ce monde qui le vénérait se jeter sur lui et lui faisait maintes tortures; après venait Hojo, qui lui coupait la queue, l'obligeait à la voir repousser, lui la recoupait, le forçait à la voir, la coupait… Ces quelques minutes de rêve n'avait été que quelques secondes, mais ça l'avait marqué. C'était son premier cauchemar. Un cauchemar intense, vu que, s'il l'avait ignoré la nuit, il était ressorti après violemment. Depuis ce jour, toutes les nuits, il fit le même cauchemar, celui-ci s'agrandissant, se précisant, changeant, au fil du temps, mais, malgré tout, c'était ce cauchemar. Dans son esprit enfantin, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un nom : Le. Son cauchemar s'appelait LE, comme l'innommable. LE revient. Je vois LE toutes les nuits. LE m'empêche de dormir. Le…

Deux jours plus tard, réveillé en sursaut par le cauchemar, transpirant dans son sommaire lit, l'enfant se leva d'un geste. Il souleva le matelas, l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il regarda la planche de bois qui était son lit, puis l'envoya rejoindre le matelas.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mon…_mon journal…" Il se figea, devint soudain très calme. Il prit le lit, le remit à sa place, puis prit le matelas, s'apprêta à en faire de même. Mais au lieu de ça, il frappa de toutes ses forces le matelas, cognant tantôt des poings, tantôt des jambes, tantôt de la tête, mais cognant. Il empoigna ensuite le matelas et, à environ dix centimètres avant son sommet, fit une grande fissure en appuyant avec son doigt. Le matelas s'ouvrit comme un sac, la matière blanche dont il était constitué se répandit dans toute la pièce. L'enfant se jeta alors dessus et le piétina, inlassablement, toujours dans la même calme furie noire. Tout cela dura des heures…

Lorsque le pauvre matelas fut en bien piteuse état, l'enfant s'arrêta. Il recula contre le mur, pour mieux voir l'état dans lequel était la pièce; Il ramassa ensuite le contenu du matelas, le mit dans ce dernier, qu'il posa sur le lit. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le matelas, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, comme si de rien n'était.

L'enfant calculait mentalement : le lendemain, le "maître" lui apporterai à manger. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais c'était sûrement le matin. Sa décision fut prise : _sortir encore une fois _Sans hésitation, il se glissa hors du labo. _Juste pour aujourd'hui _se promit-il.

L'enfant comptait faire une chose simple : sortir, prendre des journaux, les lire. Et la chose fut des plus simples…Assis sur un banc, le dernier journal sous les yeux, l'enfant lisait calmement le journal.

Un meurtre violent dans les "slums". On retrouve le corps sans vie d'un modeste commerçant. Son corps était entièrement en lambeaux. Des témoins prétendent avoir vu un enfant durant l'incident…

L'enfant s'interrompit, ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait revoir le meurtre. Voir aurait été le mot juste. Il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il avait fait le première fois.

Ca avait été rapide…et violent. Il n'avait aucune arme, malgré tout, il avait lacéré le corps du commerçant. D'abord, mécaniquement… il lui avait crevé les yeux, mordu la gorge, griffé au niveau du cœur… Puis, il s'était jeté comme un fou… Il avait troué, percé, tranché, tordu… incontrôlable. Puis, il avait ri doucement, et s'était "réveillé", ses yeux avaient vus. Et ensuite… il avait fui le corps.

Il n'eut aucun remord, il n'eut pas peur de lui-même, il ne se mit pas à craindre de tuer encore, il se contenta de sourire. Sourire bêtement, niaisement. Il comprenait, et ça lui procurait un immense plaisir. Ce souvenir ne lui était pas tant désagréable, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué l'homme. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas encore le sens du mot "tuer", ni celui du mot "mort". Il avait six ans, ce jour-là était le 25 décembre, le lendemain il trouverait de quoi manger sommairement, il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait massacré et il souriait. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Mais il était temps de rentrer. Il se leva, eut une modeste pensée pour le commerçant : "Est-ce qu'il est content ?" puis avança au travers des rues jusqu'à atteindre le laboratoire. Personne ne prêta attention à lui au milieu de la foule, tous étaient heureux, chacun souriait de pouvoir fêter Noël… Personne ne vit donc cet enfant, un triangle de lave bleue au centre du front, des cheveux longs, un sommaire habit de cobaye (une chemise jaune), pieds nus. Si certains le remarquèrent, ils ne virent qu'une chose : son sourire.

Et cet enfant grandit.

3ème scène : Folle jeunesse !

Dix ans étaient passés. Lui en avait seize, Séphiroth en avait vingt-cinq. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé l'enfant, lorsqu'il s'était vu, Séphiroth était d'ores et déjà âgé de quinze ans. Mais il avait une excuse, piètre certes, mais une excuse : il connaissait si peu l'homme et son évolution au fil des ans.

Âgé donc de vingt-cinq ans, Séphiroth se dirigea vers Nibelheim, accompagné du SOLDAT Zack. Peu après, le village brûlait, on dit que certains ont vu une ombre folle, aux longs cheveux argentés. Peu après encore, Clad tuait Séphiroth, pour la première fois.

Hojo fut déçu de la perte de son meilleur spécimen. N'ayant d'autres choix, il se rabattit sur un autre : l'homme dont nous contons l'histoire.

Le, désormais, adolescent contemplait ses doigts, examinant patiemment chaque phalange, chaque ligne, chaque détail. Son oreille se tendit à l'approche de bruits de pas, mais il ne détacha pas pour autant son attention de ses doigts. Son visage avait mûri, ses yeux étaient perçants, il était très grand, même assis, et son triangle bleu avait grandi au fur et à mesure de son visage. Il avait continué ses sorties, nocturnes désormais. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses maintenant, il avait suivi avec attention la guerre qui s'était déroulé sur le continent utaïen. Il avait donc connu la renommé du "grand" Général Séphiroth, mais cela lui importait peu : il était sûr que s'il était dehors, il pourrait largement faire mieux. C'était évident : Séphiroth n'était qu'une mauviette face à lui ! Même s'il doutait encore de l'exacte signification du mot mauviette…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dans un simple grincement. L'adolescent détourna son attention sur… ses paumes de mains. Il savait pertinemment qui était sur le seuil de la porte : Hojo. Ca l'étonnait, certes, car ce n'était pas le jour de la nourriture, mais il ne voulait pas le regarder : peut-être, après tout, que le "maître" s'était trompé de porte ?

"Viens." L'adolescent fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et regarda encore plus fixement ses mains, son regard était tellement fixé que n'importe qui aurait réalisé qu'il avait très bien entendu.

"Viens !" Le ton d'Hojo montait, il n'aimait pas lorsque Séphiroth lui faisait ça, il lui plaisait encore moins que le remplaçant en face de même. Et c'était parti pour qu'il en fasse de même…Mais il n'allait pas se faire avoir.

"Viens, petit lézard." L'appellation fit réagir l'adolescent, mais de manière à peine imperceptible. Son sourcil se haussa, jusqu'à atteindre le triangle, pour redescendre un dixième de seconde après. S'installa alors un silence. Dix minutes passèrent, l'adolescent se leva, se mit face à celui qu'il respectait sans vouloir l'admettre, et le regarda de ses un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Hojo tourna les talons, s'avança dans le couloir, poussa une porte, entra, s'assit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le remplaçant le suivait. La supériorité n'avait là aucun rapport avec la taille.

"Assis-toi." L'adolescent regarda lentement Hojo, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, et resta debout.

"Bien, ne t'assis pas si c'est ce que tu veux, mais écoutes tout du moins…Désormais tu mangeras tous les jours, tu t'entraîneras tous les jours, tu suivras mes cours tous les jours, mais jamais, jamais, tu n'auras de contact avec d'autres que moi." L'adolescent regarda Hojo, comprit, puis dit :

"Séphiroth ?" Les intentions d'Hojo étaient clairs, ils voulaient un deuxième Séphiroth, mais ne pas risquer de le perdre d'une quelconque manière.

"Mort, stupidement…"

"Je vois." La discussion s'engagea lentement, mais elle restait toujours brancale et pouvait à n'importe quel instant basculer. Hojo prenait maintes précautions, l'adolescent écoutait en silence. Il regardait loin derrière Hojo, loin au-delà des murs, ses yeux se portaient très loin, mais il ne portait pas son attention sur ce qu'il voyait, il écoutait et mémorisai mots pour mots ce que lui disait Hojo…

"Tu me verras chaque jour…" "Tu travailleras…" "Tu évolueras…" Mais aussi… " Et quand le moment sera venu, alors tu sauras." Sauras. C'était ce qui l'inquiéter le plus… Savoir quoi ? Qu'allait-il donc apprendre…sur lui ?

Et les jours passèrent, les mois passèrent, les années avançaient… Chaque jour était comme une mécanique parfaite… 5h00, lever, 5h20, cours, 15h00, entraînement, 19h00, expériences, 21h00 repas, 22h00, coucher.

Les cours étaient donnés par Hojo. Celui-ci lui apprenait non-seulement les finesses des mathématiques et de la langue, mais lui enseignait quoi penser de la vie, comment suivre des idées, comment tuer à la perfection, comment ne pas se tromper sur les véritables "bons" côté de la vie… Hojo n'était pas dupe : viendrait un jour où il mourrait, viendrait un jour où le "remplaçant" sortirait… Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite… Et l'adolescent suivait calmement les cours, il sentait de plus en plus la notion de "maître" s'imposait en lui, dû au grand savoir, aux connaissances d'Hojo, mais aussi à sa philosophie : il le prenait pour un prophète, ceux que jamais personne ne croit jusqu'à ce que la vérité s'impose.

Puis venait l'entraînement. Courir, soulever des poids, supporter la douleur, et autres pratiques diverses et variés, mais pas forcément réjouissante… Et le "remplaçant" se sentait devenir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus solide, et bien entendu : beaucoup mieux que Séphiroth.

Les expériences ne le gênaient pas. Cela s'arrêtait à des piqûres, des tests sur un moniteur et des prélèvements de sa substance bleue, celle qui était dans sa cicatrice triangulaire…

Malgré tout, ces sorties continuaient, il se renseignait toujours autant au travers des journaux, des choses que jamais Hojo n'avait voulu lui apprendre, répugnant à ce que le "remplaçant" devienne proche du monde extérieur, répugnant de perdre à nouveau un si magnifique spécimen, malgré tout remplaçant… Mais son cobaye était maintenant très furtif, il semblait plané au-dessus du sol, il ne produisait aucun bruit, on ne le voyait parfois qu'au dernier moment, ce qui lui permettait de sortir sans qu'Hojo ne le réalise.

Dès la deuxième année, ses pensées changèrent : Hojo n'était qu'un vieux fou, et non plus un prophète, il s'était trompé… Et l'entraînement lui paraissait futile, inutile, dépense idiote d'énergie… Et il voulait sortir sans contrainte, rester au-dehors autant de temps qu'il voulait.

"_Ne te laisses jamais écraser…_" lui avait dit Hojo durant un de ses cours. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait ! Il s'était laissé écrasé par ce vieux croûton de prétendu "maître". Et cela l'énervait considérablement, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse, qu'il le tue, comme lui avait si habilement incrusté dans le crâne Hojo… Mais d'abord, il devait savoir ! Hojo lui avait promis qu'il saurait : il voulait savoir…

Et il allait savoir.

4ème : Destructions

"_Je l'ai tué…_Je l'ai tué…_…Oui, c'est ça, je l'ai tué…_" Il avait quasiment oublié cet événement, l'avait effacé de son cerveau, mais il revenait maintenant en force… Le commerçant, déchiqueté de part et d'autres par lui-même... Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup, et même après, lorsque Hojo lui avait clairement expliqué ce qu'était mourir et tuer. Il n'avait pas compris, mais maintenant il comprenait : il l'avait tué…

__

Et alors ? et alors ? C'est vieux, maintenant… Et quel importance, de toutes manières ? Quel importance ? Il est mort, point. Un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave… Pas grave du tout, pas grave du tout…

Il avait maintenant 21 ans. _Je l'ai tué à six ans. _Pas grave. _Pas d'importance._

Ce même jour, au même instant où le jeune adulte comprenait qu'il avait tué, sans que cela ne l'attriste vraiment, Hojo, pressé par l'évolution constante d'AVALANCHE, se décidai à parler au remplaçant.

Il était 4h00. Il ne dormait presque pas. Il venait de revenir d'une de ses "promenades" nocturnes. Il n'était pas fatigué, ses yeux restaient ouvert sans difficulté. Il restait calme, immobile, à regarder le noir de sa chambre, à distinguer les formes dans cette pièce. Ses bras, ses jambes, ses pieds, son lit, son oreiller, un mur, la porte, un nouveau mur, encore deux murs, le sol blanc pavé, puis de nouveau ses bras, ses jambes, ses pieds… Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il leva l'oreille, aux aguets, prêt à bondir, même s'il savait en lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Hojo. A moins que ce soit un de ces monstres informes, qui se tenaient, gémissant, dans la pièce secrète d'Hojo, dans la chambre au cauchemar. Du laboratoire, une petite porte, installé entre deux meubles, que l'on ne pouvait voir que si on savait qu'elle était là, ou si on cherchait à trouver la source des gémissements, presque imperceptible, de ces "choses" qui étaient dans cette pièce. Il n'y était jamais allé, dans cette petite salle (à moins qu'elle ne soit grande ?), il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais si c'était un de ces monstres, il ne risquait rien, car ils devaient être faibles et las, des espèces de corps sans vie…Mais si c'était l'un d'eux, il entendrait ses jambes glissant sur le sol, une espèce de limace humaine…Ou alors, ce serait un pas lourd, faisant trembler le sol, produisant un bruit semblable à une explosion à chaque pas.

Sa première idée était la bonne : ce ne pouvait qu'être Hojo. Mais il n'était qu'à peu près quatre heures… Que pouvait-il donc lui vouloir ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas quatre heures, mais déjà cinq, qu'il est dormi sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être.

Il s'assit sur le lit, ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid. Les pas se rapprochaient lentement. Il évalua la distance : quelques mètres maintenant. Les pas se rapprochaient, une forme se tenait maintenant devant la porte. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il la sentait. La main s'approcha de la poignée (pas vraiment une poignée, en fait, plutôt un bout carré qui servait à pousser la porte, cette dernière ne se verrouillait pas), appuya ; la porte s'ouvrit lentement, peu pressée, apparemment, de dévoiler le visiteur. Peu elle s'ouvrit en grand, brusquement. La soudaine lumière aveugla quelques secondes ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Il put ensuite voir qui était là : Hojo, bien sûr.

Un silence est un silence, et même si celui-ci ne dura que quelques secondes, il y en eu un. Le cobaye observait Hojo, voyait son air étonné. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir réveiller? Si tel était le cas, il n'était pas cinq heures, comme il l'avait pensé. Hojo fit disparaître le court trouble de son visage, et dit finalement :

"Viens, on doit parler." Hojo l'avait toujours tutoyé : cela ne l'avait jamais intrigué, comme si c'était normal, ça l'était d'ailleurs, d'une certaine manière. Souvent le maître tutoie le serviteur, tout comme le serviteur vouvoie le maître. Mais là, en surplus du tutoiement, il trouvait une certaine… délicatesse ? Etait-ce possible ?

Mais son esprit s'éclaira, aussi soudainement que la pièce peu avant. Il allait lui parler. Il allait lui dire. Et lui, il allait savoir, plus que apprendre, savoir.

Les minutes suivantes furent flous dans ses souvenirs. Il lui sembla qu'il se levait, demandait "Où ?", ensuite il suivait probablement Hojo. Puis Hojo rentrait dans une salle. Il se tenait maintenant là, devant la porte, à se poser des questions. _Puis-je vraiment savoir ? Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Oui, probablement. _Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Une petite boule lisse, en argent probablement. _Probablement. Mais est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir ? Qui dis que je veux savoir ? Est-ce sûr ? _Sa main s'éloigna de la poignée, resta suspendu dans les airs. _Mais surtout : comment savoir si je veux ?…Bien sûr. En entrant, en apprenant, en découvrant. Et si, finalement, ca me déplait, je tuerais Hojo, et je fuirai. Et je fuirai. _Il s'accrocha à la poignée, la fit tourner, tira la porte vers lui. Non, il s'était trompé. Cette porte se poussait. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il la poussa donc, l'ouvrit. Les mêmes fauteuils, les mêmes murs, la même petite table avec des seringues dessus, probablement pas désinfectées . La salle, où, cinq auparavant, Hojo l'avait "accueilli", lui avait appris la mort de Séphiroth, puis il avait rajouté qu'il serait le nouveau, qu'il venait après, qu'il était le deuxième, le "remplaçant". Exactement la même salle. Il aurait dû s'en douter…

Il s'assit, face à Hojo. Celui-ci inspira un grand coup, comme pour se préparer à un long discours.

"C'est aujourd'hui, je pense que tu l'as compris."

"Oui…"

"Que veux-tu savoir ?"

"_Qu'est-ce que je veux savoir ?…_ Qui je suis."

"Bien…" Le "remplaçant" sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains, il les retira, avant qu'Hojo ne s'en aperçoive.

"Tu es…Tu n'es pas exactement un être humain." Ou Hojo était un excellent acteur, ou il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à cette question. Hojo ne faisait jamais rien sans l'avoir préparé, il avait dû s'entraîner devant sa glace et le résultat était incroyable : pour peu il y aurait cru. Malgré tout, c'était criant de vérité : il n'était pas un être humain. Rien d'incroyable là-dedans, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il était, alors. Et là, Hojo mentirait sûrement.

"Tu es une sorte de fragments, de fragments d'ADN, d'un homme et d'une femme qui ne pouvait avoir de fils. Mais…ils sont morts avant de pouvoir t'avoir."

"Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?" Plus pour la forme que pour le fond, cette question ; car 1) Hojo disait vrai jusqu'alors, à la différence que c'était lui qui avait tué les parents pour le garder ou 2) il mentait, et mentirait à nouveau.

"C'est une promesse que je leur ai fait : s'ils venaient à mourir, je te garderai." Mensonge de maternelle : probablement voulu. Tout d'abord, Hojo l'avait appâté pendant des années en lui promettant de savoir, maintenant il le bernait, et le lui montrait.

"Si je suis simplement l'enfant d'humains, pourquoi ne suis-je pas humain ? Et pourquoi suis-je aussi fort ?" Il fallait jouer le jeu, dans cette discussion où chacun savait que l'autre savait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ne trouve plus de questions (ou de réponses) et capitule.

"Parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils te voulaient. Fort, différent des autres."

"Différent…Comment avez-vous fait pour créer un être humain. Je veux dire, sans ventre maternel ?"

"Le miracle de la science."

"Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait profiter à d'autres de ce miracle ?"

"Car…car il y a un défaut."

"Lequel ?"

"As-tu remarqué ce triangle sur ton front ?"

"Oui."

"C'est ça."

"Et ce qu'il y a dans ce triangle, qu'est-ce ?"

"Les mystères de la science."

"Il faudrait un miracle pour trouver la clé du mystère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Et je suis un miracle."

"De la science, oui. Mais ce miracle s'est posé sur toi, pas sur ce mystère."

"Ce mystère, pour vous, c'est un miracle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Si. Car sans ce mystère, vous auriez dû dévoiler le secret de ma fabrication."

"Pourquoi ? Mon seul but est de faire avancer la science."

"Votre science, qu'est-ce ? La science de la torture, la science du mal."

"Il y a bien des défauts aux recherches, mais sans recherche on obtient aucun résultat."

"Le seul résultat que je vois est que vous mentez." Parfois, il faut cesser de jouer le jeu, revenir à la réalité.

"Allons, ne me faîtes pas croire que vous m'avez cru une seule seconde !"

"Je n'oserai pas."

"Oui. Et tu veux toujours autant savoir, hein ?"

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est le pourquoi ."

"Pourquoi je t'ai crée ?"

"Non. Pourquoi me torturez-vous maintenant."

"Mais depuis que tu respires, je te torture. Pire. J'ai gâché ta vie, ne le voies-tu pas ?"

"…" Il lança un regard froid vers Hojo, exprimant clairement son but : le tuer. C'était vrai, ce qu'il disait. Il lui avait gâché sa vie.

"Si tu me tuais, comment vivrais-tu au-dehors ? Je ne t'ai pas éduqué à ça." Le regard devient plus calme, un sourire ironique se glissa sur le visage du "remplaçant".

"Je l'ai fait tout seul. Et oui, vous m'avez attrapé une fois, mais je suis malgré tout sorti des milliers de fois." Se fut autour de Hojo de ne pas parler. Content de lui, le cobaye se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, lentement, narguant Hojo.

"LEZARD !" hurla le scientifique. Enervé, le cobaye se retourna brutalement. Il attrapa une seringue, la lança. Elle partit se loger dans le poignet d'Hojo, mis en un geste de défense devant sa tête.

Les deux mirent un temps à réagir, à comprendre même. Hojo regardait son poignet, abasourdi, le cobaye regardait le vide, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Ce, c'est, c…" articula Hojo. Les deux se regardèrent, puis le cobaye sortit. Hojo regardait toujours son poignet. La seringue y était toujours piquée. Il la retira, lut l'étiquette : "Jenova", disait-elle.

Le "remplaçant" marcha dans le couloir, qui lui parût incroyablement long. Il ne craignait pas la colère d'Hojo. Tant qu'il ne se laissait pas avoir, comme (_quand il m'a coupé les jambes_) la dernière fois. Il suffirait qu'il reste dans sa chambre, qu'il se tienne face à la porte, qu'il attende Hojo, qu'il l'attrape, le sert au niveau du cou, qu'il le serre, qu'il…

Une explosion retentit soudain, faisant vibrer le sol de part et d'autres. L'Arme de Diamant a attaqué, Rufus est mort, la Shinra détruite.

Hojo, sentant la voix de Jenova ne cessait de lui marmonner les mots " Aide ton fils, aide ton fils… " dans sa tête, sort du bâtiment, ne remarquant même pas la proximité de l'Arme, la destruction de la Shinra.

Que faut-il faire dans ce cas-là ? Si tout le bâtiment au-dessus de vous brûle, que faut-il faire ? Hojo ne lui avait jamais appris ça, mais il ne douta pas longtemps de qu'elle était la seule solution. Mais avant. Mais avant… il voulait savoir. Hojo ne lui dirait jamais rien. Mais il devait y avoir un dossier, quelque chose sur lui, ici. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il courut, poussa une porte, rentra.

Les murs tremblèrent brusquement. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait rester bêtement sous les décombres, il mourrait. Et pire : il ne saurait pas. Il se précipita sur une grande pile de documents, prit le premier de la pile, lut son nom : "Clone N°13". Ce n'était pas ça. Sûrement pas ça. Mais qu'y aurait-il marqué sur son document à lui ? Quel nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prouvait qu'il ne le passerait pas, pensant que ça ne le convenait pas ?…

En réponse, les murs tremblèrent à nouveau. Ca n'aurait pas d'importance s'il mourrait. Il attrapa un autre dossier, le jeta plus loin, en attrapa un autre…

La pile fut finie rapidement. Il n'y était pas. Mais où était-il ? Il regarda tout la pièce, s'arrêta sur une caisse métallique verte, cadenassée. Il s'en approcha, prit le cadenas à demain, chercha le mécanisme. Ne le trouvant pas, il recula et donna un violent coup de pied. Le cadenas s'ouvrit.

Les murs tremblaient de plus en plus. Ca ne se jouait plus en minutes, mais en seconde. Il ouvrit la caisse, vit un tas de feuilles de papiers : d'autres dossiers.

Les murs tremblaient, tout allait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Il attrapa la caisse à deux mains, la hissa sur son épaule. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Il sortit, courut dans le couloir, la caisse se balançant sur son épaule. Il poussa la porte, sortit, fit quelques pas au-dehors, parcourut deux mètres.

Il posa la caisse au sol. Personne n'avait prêté à lui, tout le monde fixait intensément le grand bâtiment de la Shinra Inc. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Le poids des décombres appuya fortement sur le sol, les murs tremblèrent, une partie du sol s'écroula sur les taudis, une partie s'écrasa sur le laboratoire.

Hojo marchait toujours, comme un zombie. Il fallait qu'il aide son fils. Il fallait qu'il aide Séphiroth. Il fallait qu'il aide Séphiroth…Il atteignit son but : la tour Mako du secteur 8. Il s'avance, appuie sur plusieurs boutons : il doit aider Séphiroth…

AVALANCHE vient de combattre Scarlett et Heidegger. Il avance toujours : bientôt ils rejoindront Hojo.

C'est fait, d'ailleurs. ils entament le combat. Hojo leur balbutie qu'il s'est ingéré du Jenova. Son esprit est embrouillé : il ne sait même plus vraiment qui il est. Il ne sait que deux choses : aider Séphiroth, éliminer les obstacles.

Hojo est mort, maintenant.

Notes :

Ben voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Alors…

Vous vous en doutiez déjà : Hojo allait mourir. Mais j'ai modifié un peu l'histoire.

Sinon…pourquoi je fais des parties (scènes) ? Ben paske j'aime bien. Moi, j'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres courts. Et donc là, ca m'aide un peu de faire plusieurs parties. Parce que dans un chapitre pas partagé, il n'y a pas moyen de mettre certaines phrases, des phrases qui conclut ( "Et il allait savoir." ou "Et cet enfant grandit." )

A bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Monde

Chapitre 3 : Monde

NB : Le narrateur est maintenant le cobaye lui-même, je bloquais trop sinon, j'arrivais pas à écrire deux phrases…

1ère scène : Fin et commencement

Il y a des choses que l'on réalise sans trop le savoir, comme entendre le téléphone sonner et savoir qui est à l'autre bout du fil, et si je ne devais retenir qu'une de ces expériences, ce serait celle-là. Quand j'ai compris qu'Hojo était mort.

Je ne suis pas tombé par terre, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de m'appuyer à un mur et d'attendre que les battements soudainement accélérés de mon cœur se calment, il m'a juste suffit de regarder la foule qui s'ameutait autour des seules décombres de la Shinra qu'il leur était donné à voir, à eux, simples petits habitants miséreux. Il m'a suffit d'observer ces décombres, de jeter un furtif regard au Météore qui nous narguait de sa haute place dans le ciel, et d'en retourner à d'autres préoccupations.

Hojo était mort, tué par une arme, une arme à feu. La balle l'avait transpercé alors qu'il était dément, la balle lui avait troué un semblant de cœur d'un tir rapide, et il s'était éteint. Je n'ai pas pu sur l'instant vérifier cette information, je ne le fis que plus tard, pour apprendre que je ne m'étais pas trompé. De toutes manières, qu'elle aurait été l'importance vu que Hojo, celui que j'avait d'abord vénéré puis haï, Hojo, celui qui m'avait longtemps délaissé, Hojo, celui qui était plus "maître" que l'on n'aurait pu le croire, Hojo, cet étrange homme, Hojo était mort. Ca signifiait clairement que, à cet instant précis, alors qu'un chat miaulait et qu'une foule de gens simples entourait un ancien signe de prestige et d'aide, la Shinra, je n'avais plus de maître, et je n'en ai plus jamais eu.

Je crus que j'allai en pleurer, mais non, j'ai juste fait un tour d'horizon des environs, et ai décidé de me cacher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Un toit fit l'affaire, à moi et au casier qui contenait des réponses, tant de réponses…

J'avais compris dès ma vingtième "visite" à l'extérieur environ qu'une chemise jaune de laboratoire n'était pas meilleur costume pour se dissimuler dans une foule, et aussi qu'un triangle bleu ornant le front n'était pas chose courante parmi les humains. Un magasin de vêtements, à l'enseigne se balançant en grinçant goulûment, m'avait mis sur la voie pour me vêtir convenablement, il a ensuite suffi d'emprunter un pull, un pantalon, des chaussures et un bonnet. Bien entendu, avec le temps, j'ai dû parfois retourner au magasin pour changer les anciens vêtements qui ne m'allait plus. Ces vêtements étaient à chaque fois caché sous le matelas, matelas qui était maintenant sous les décombres. Mais pas question de se faufiler de jour dans le magasin, ce n'est pas assez discret. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au soleil dans le ciel : il était haut, encore visible derrière le Météore. Hojo ne m'avait jamais appris à lire l'heure vis-à-vis du soleil, mais d'après son emplacement je comprenais sans peine qu'il me faudrait encore attendre avant que le noir s'installe sur la ville, à moi d'une éclipse soudaine. Mais bien entendu, il n'y eut pas d'éclipse.

La foule entourant les décombres diminua au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Chacun devait avoir à faire, tous comptaient sûrement profiter des sept derniers jours qu'ils leur restaient à vivre. Il faut dire que personne n'avait entendu parler d'une troupe de combattants qui s'étaient mis en tête d'arrêter Séphiroth, stupide invocateur, et tout le monde ignorait aussi que ce même groupe de combattant liquiderait sans difficulté Séphiroth. Mais personne ne pouvait le savoir, moi-même je l'ignorai. J'ignorai beaucoup de chose à cette heure.

Quand la lune remplaça enfin le soleil, les ruines (ce terme convient beaucoup mieux que décombres, à vrai dire) n'étaient plus contemplé que par quelques badauds, sans doute animés d'un soupçon de mélancolie et d'une vague d'incompréhension. Je laissais le casier vert sur le toit et partais vers le magasin de vêtements.

La grille était fermé, une autre plaque de métal se tenait derrière pour la surprotéger. Un panneau indiquait que le magasin était "Fermé", et on aurait pu sûrement pu mettre autre chose approchant cela : "Fermé pour cause de fin du monde et volonté de réaliser mon rêve : voler avec les oiseaux" à moins que le rêve à réaliser ne soit simplement " voir autre chose que des plaques de métal et des visages las "…Toujours est-il que le magasin était fermé. …Impossible de forcer le bâtiment, je retournais donc vers mon casier et les ruines.

Trois badauds restaient maintenant, bien dispersés autour des restes; l'un regardait vers le Nord, un autre pointait l'Est et le dernier l'Ouest. Celui qui regardait le bâtiment de l'Ouest (et qui regardait donc vers l'Est) me sembla porter costume à ma taille et à mon goût, bien que la nuit m'empêcha de voir clairement les couleurs.

Hojo m'avait appris la discrétion : j'en usais pour m'approcher du badaud. Suffisamment près, je pressai la main gauche sur la bouche de ma victime et serrais son cou de mon autre bras. Ma main gauche sentit la légère douleur d'une morsure, probablement plus effet de la surprise que d'une volonté de se défendre. Je serrai encore plus mon bras autour de son cou et commençait à traîner le corps, qui sombrait dans l'inconscience, dans une ruelle.

Je m'aperçus que la nuit, traîtresse, m'avait trompé : c'était une femme, non pas un homme. Pour vérifier malgré tout, je regardais l'étiquette du pull qui affirmait : " Oppia Segeste ". C'était bien une femme. Mais peu importait, les vêtements me convenaient.

Je la déshabillai et prenais ses vêtements. Le bonnet enfoncé au maximum sur la tête, d'une manière tellement exagéré qu'il en était peu naturel (mais peu importe il me fallait cacher ma marque, à tout prix), je m'asseyais au côté du corps inanimé et réfléchissait à la situation.

La généreuse chance m'offrait alors plusieurs possibilités, que je devais toutes exécuter : quitter Midgar (ou du moins en passer la porte), regarder le contenu du casier, et attendre la chute du Météore... Restait à déterminer dans quel ordre j'allais faire tout cela.

Mais j'oubliais quelque chose, ce dont l'inanimée, qui reposait, paisible, à côté de moi, ne manqua pas de me rappeler. Je l'oubliais elle…Cette pauvre petite personne… Elle qui était là, totalement inconsciente, à moitié dévêtue… Que se passerait-il quand elle se réveillerait ? Elle aurait honte, elle aurait peur…La pauvre. Non, on ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un passait et songeait à profiter de son corps ? Non, non…Il fallait à tout prix lui éviter pareil mal… il n'y avait donc qu'une possibilité...

Je me penchais au-dessus de son corps, pressais mes deux mains sur son cou, tordant et serrant, appuyai encore, sentant sa peau qui se disloquait silencieusement sous mes mains, sans craquement. Elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant, elle était passé dans l'autre monde. Elle ne risquait plus rien. Néanmoins, pour la forme, je lui fermai ses yeux encore entrouverts.

Je contemplai quelques instants le Météore qui régnait toujours, puis retournai à mes questions.

Il y avait donc : sortir, savoir, attendre.

Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire, avant tout ?

J'aurais pu sortir d'abord, pour être sûr de profiter de l'extérieur ?

Ou alors, j'aurais d'abord voulu savoir, et j'aurais lu, tout lu, de ce que contenait le casier ?

Sinon… Je pouvais aussi bien attendre… Attendre la chute du Météore, sans avoir alors aucune possibilité de savoir, ni de sortir.

Mais serait-ce si évident que de sortir ? Non, sûrement non. Alors comment sortir sans ennui ? Par les toits ? Non.

Il restait quand même une solution, celle d'attendre avant tout, mais de ne pas attendre la fin, non…juste le dernier jour… Juste avant que le Météore ne chute, il n'y aurait plus aucune cohérence dans l'esprit des Midgariens… pourrais-je en profiter ? Oui, sans doute, sans aucun doute. La réponse était donc fixé. L'ordre décidé serait donc : attendre, sortir, puis, enfin, savoir.

Je savais maintenant quoi faire, je laissais donc la morte et retournai au casier, que je hissais donc sur le toit pour le rejoindre ensuite.

Puis j'attendis.

Je demeurais immobile.

Le soleil passa cinq fois dans le ciel, la nuit de même, sans compter celle de ma sortie…

Le vent soufflait encore, avec une infime délicatesse de fin du monde cependant, il ne voulait pas se voir banni lui aussi de la planète. Le soleil, lui, brûlait sans honte, après tout qu'était-ce cette planète ? Lui en aurait encore dix à gouverner, comme Hojo me l'avait appris, alors il ne se gênait pas et tapait fort, comme pour punir cette planète qui voulait quitter son système solaire.

On était le dernier jour. La foule se pressait et se pressait encore, certains restaient tremblant dans leur chaumière, qui sait ? peut-être leur petit toit les protégeraient-ils du Météore ?… Les autres sortaient, se pressant encore plus pour accéder à l'extérieur, mourir hors de Midgar.

Je pouvais sortir. C'était le moment. J'appuyais mes mains sur le toit de métal pour me relever, mais me laissai finalement retomber sur la tôle du toit.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais bien, j'étais calme, tranquille. Le Météore tomberait précisément dans… environ 23 heures. Il est vrai que bien vite, tandis que je demeurais là, si bien installé, si confortablement placé, si calme, le temps passait, si bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure, mais j'étais si bien, si heureux…

Tout était calme, le vent soufflait de cette allure légère qui caressait gentiment la peau. Le soleil s'était adouci, maintenant il avait pris une allure paisible, à simplement laisser une petite pointe de chaleur, tandis que le ciel demeurait si beau (si on y oubliait le Météore, et la grande plaque), avec quelques légers nuages ronds et blancs, le soleil, et quelques oiseaux blancs qui passaient encore, comme des petites taches mouvantes…J'étais peut-être mal installé sur ce toit, à fixer le ciel tandis que la tôle me déformait le dos et la nuque…mais peu importait…J'étais bien.

Puis viens le moment où le Météore entama sa descente finale.

Je me disais de partir. Je me hurlai de partir, je voulais partir.

Mais comment expliquer cela ? Comment raconter clairement ce qui me poussait à rester ?

Car ce n'était maintenant ni le soleil, ni le vent, qui me retenaient…Ils s'étaient mis tout deux à prendre une ampleur infernale, une ampleur de fin du monde, tout simplement.

Mais de toutes manières, il était trop tard.

Ce n'était maintenant plus la dernière heure, ni la dernière minute, on en était déjà à la dernière seconde.

Je fermais les yeux. Peut-être la peur que personne ne puisse me les fermer une fois que je serais mort, peut-être la peur tout court, ou alors tout simplement que j'avais oublié mes lunettes anti-éclipse à la maison et que la chute du Météore m'éblouissait… On ne saura jamais vraiment pourquoi.

Néanmoins je fermais les yeux. J'entendis du bruit.

Pas un bruit de fin du monde non, bien que je n'en avais jamais entendu je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Comparez à une fin du monde, l'explosion que je venais d'entendre n'était sans doute pas plus qu'un petit pet de mouche. Tout petit.

"_La fin du monde ne sera pas ce soir, mes frères._" Je n'ai strictement aucune idée d'où je sortis cette phrase, qui de plus avait l'intonation d'un de ses marchands ambulants ou proclameurs qu'on trouvait au marché midgarien. Pourtant je n'avais jamais touché de télévision de ma vie…Je découvris plus tard que j'avais pris cela d'une série B appréciée des Midgariens… Peu importe.

Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Tant mieux dirons-nous.

Je ne sautais pas au plafond, il n'y avait pas de plafond, je ne sautais pas tout court. D'abord j'ouvrais les yeux.

La ville était en flamme, dans une brûlante panique, des plaques chutaient sur les bâtiments, les rues et les Midgariens qui s'étaient finalement décider à fuir.

Les flammes arrivaient par tous endroits, car en plus de la plaque qui brûlait, les bâtiments avaient déjà pris des allures incandescentes…Certaines flammes étaient éteintes par des plaques non brûlantes qui s'effondraient lourdement…Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un édifice qui s'écroulait, mais une ville entière, et quelle ville !…Midgar.

Il n'y avait plus à hésiter : je sautais du toit, plaçai mon casier sur l'épaule. Puis, je me faufilai jusqu'à l'extérieur, slalomant entre flammes, habitants paniqués, débris et cadavres.

Scène 2 : Planète

La foule hurlait encore, mais de joie et de soulagement cette fois, puis elle se réunit en un bloc compact, et se mit à piailler.

Le bloc qu'elle formait était terriblement compact, on aurait cru une figure d'art plastique…Tous étaient tournés vers le centre de leur attroupement, et je les voyais de dos, mais malgré tout j'imaginai sans peine leurs visages qui s'animaient, heureux, soulagés, nullement inquiets pour les autres sur l'instant même . Ils piaillaient, d'une manière agaçante, mais ne parlaient pas…Le terme le plus correct aurait été qu'ils exultaient : il fallait les comprendre aussi, ils avaient survécu à la fin du monde

(_La fin du monde ne sera pas ce soir, mes frères._ )

et pouvait maintenant pleinement profité de leur vie qui n'avait pas été écourtée. Ah ! Quel bonheur ils auraient en tant que nouveaux sans-foyer !… Eux-même n'avait pas réalisés que vu leur position au plus bas de l'échelle humaine, survivre n'était pas la meilleure porte… Car après tout, ils n'étaient toujours que des pauvres. Et ils s'en rendraient compte un jour au l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, ils piaillaient dans ce bloc compact, tout simplement heureux.

Et moi, j'étais donc sorti, j'avais donc quitté cette ville d'horreur nommé Midgar pour arriver sur cette superbe planète.

Comment dire ?…Je crains d'avoir été déçu.

On avait annoncé l'Eden : je me retrouvais sur une simple prairie. Certes, ce n'était pas Midgar, mais…je ne sais pourquoi, j'étais déçu.

Les humains (qui piaillaient toujours, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils avaient augmenté le volume) étaient heureux 1) car ils n'étaient pas mort 2) car ils avaient quitté Midgar…

Et moi, j'étais presque déçu…1) Je n'étais pas mort 2) Je n'avais pas tant que cela l'impression d'avoir quitté Midgar…

Même si les alentours de Midgar devaient être trompeurs, terre stérile et pourrie jusqu'aux os par tout ce que la ville lui avait fait subir, les semblants de plaines parfaitement vertes qui se découvraient au loin ( et qui ne devait pas être si vertes que cela, de toutes façons… ) ne m'attirait pas plus.

Le sol était plus brillant, il y avait de l'herbe, il y avait des fleurs, il n'y avait pas de béton, il n'y avait pas de métal, il n'y avait rien de gênant…

Mais finalement, ce n'était que de l'herbe et des fleurs. De l'herbe verte, certes, des fleurs agréables aux regards, certes, mais simplement de l'herbe et des fleurs.

Le ciel, ce qui était encore pire, était le même qu'à Midgar ; la seule différence remarquable étant qu'on le voyait intégralement au lieu de le deviner. C'était les mêmes nuages qui varieraient suivant le temps, la même source d'éclairage, on avait toujours gardé le soleil et la lune, la même couleur aussi… Le ciel aurait au moins pu être différent de Midgar : mais non, ca lui paraissait impossible, il n'était pas presque identique, il était identique…

Midgar était béton, métal et tristesse, son extérieur était herbe, fleurs et il devait y avoir tout autant de tristesse…

Quitter Midgar m'avait été annoncer comme une révélation : j'y trouvais une déception.

Le foule se mua, se disloquant en petits groupes, tous parfaitement losanges…Ils y avaient quelques retardataires, sans groupe, qui tournaient de l'un à l'autre pour voir s'il n'y connaissait pas quelqu'un, et finalement, vu que chacun connaît quelqu'un, les petites troupes parfaitement formées, de cette manière indubitablement losange, partirent vers la ville la plus proche, non plus piaillant, parlant maintenant.

Moi, je demeurais là.

Quand il n'y eut que moi, rien que moi, quand les troupes d'ex-Midgariens se furent définitivement éloignées, je m'asseyais dans l'herbe et posais le casier en face de moi, en espérant que lui me décevrait moins.

Quelques herbes piquantes voulaient à me gêner, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je laissai glisser un doigt sur le casier métallique…Peu importait ces herbes piquantes, peu importait aussi, alors, cette déception vis-à-vis de Midgar et son extérieur…

Ah, c'était donc ma vie qui commençait ? En ouvrant ce casier ?

Ma vie allait-elle brusquement démarrer, pressée d'une information nouvelle : qui, ou plutôt "que", suis-je ?

L'éternelle question, fondamentale à tous, humains ou non… La possibilité de savoir, de comprendre, les actions qui menèrent à sa création, les raisons mêmes de cette création, si la création avait été prévu ou non, si on avait été suivi du regard tout le long de la vie ou si on avait été rapidement abandonné pour s'en retourner à d'autres tâches…

Le savoir, but unique de tous, le savoir du "qui suis-je", le savoir du "pourquoi suis-je", le savoir du "comment", du "qui" et du "où", le savoir de si l'on a déçu, le savoir de si l'on a été aimé, le savoir.

C'est idiot comme chacun veut à savoir cela, comme si cela changerait finalement quelque chose… Bien entendu, pour moi, c'est, c'était, différent, car les humains n'ont pas été élevé dans un laboratoire, comme une souris de laboratoire, en temps que cobaye (ou remplaçant) uniquement.

Il fallait que je sache, c'était bien simple, le besoin de savoir était là, là, bien présent, enfoncé au plus profond de mon crâne et de mon cœur, car savoir est savoir, et je voulais savoir, ou du moins, essayer de comprendre…

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que j'ouvrais ce casier.

Je commençais par un premier dossier, le feuilletai rapidement, puis le reposai et en prenais un autre.

L'écriture d'Hojo était exactement celle que l'on pourrait imaginer d'un fou : parfois écrite en barres, d'autres de manière fine et rapide, des fois d'une manière parfaitement ronde, d'autres fois exclusivement en majuscules, encore d'autres fois en caractères d'imprimerie, parfois même le genre changeait en milieu d'un mot. Le tout était néanmoins présenté avec un véritable sens de l'écriture, les espaces tous parfaitement placés, peut-être quelques fautes subsistaient, mais je ne les remarquai pas.

Mais je ne trouvais toujours pas mon dossier.

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon dossier. Il n'était ni en évidence, ni caché tout au fond du casier, non, il était simplement posé parmi les autres, comme les autres…

Mais plusieurs choses me prouvaient que c'était bien le mien : d'abord, le dossier ne portait aucun nom, ensuite il y avait une courte biographie de ma carrière exemplaire en tant que souris de laboratoire.

Je vous passerai les détails de taille, poids, yeux, analyse sanguine, groupe sanguin,… pour en venir directement à la partie qui m'intéressait :

On (Hojo, sûrement) avait rayé quelque chose ( Origine : ------- ) et on l'avait ensuite renommé en "Création".

****

Création : A la base, prototype visant à une multiplication des gênes changé par mauvaise manipulation de mon assistant (délicatement "renvoyé" par la suite). L'erreur se révéla avec le temps devenir un cobaye aux capacités supérieures à la moyenne et qui survécut, contrairement aux autres erreurs.

Puis voici un extrait de ma "biographie" :

****

Malgré son ADNM contenant les ADN de différents "chasseurs" animaux (aigle, requin, panthère, humain), il survit. […] j'ai récemment découvert un détail intéressant : comme je le craignais, mon idiot d'assistant avait aussi déversé une partie d'ADN de lézard. Et fait de plus fort étrange, cela semblerait l'avantager. […] J'ai essayé par plusieurs fois de stimuler ces instincts animaux ,[…] mais il semble que, malgré que certaines qualités animales puissent lui être attribué, […] il garde entièrement forme humaine, […] bien que les stimulations marchent : j'ai découvert qu'il suffirait de lui donner une certaine substance pour décupler ses forces. Malheureusement, il perd toutes ses capacités de réflexions.

C'était donc ainsi : je savais.

Je n'étais donc une simple "erreur" d'assistant.

Rien de plus qu'une erreur, juste un fœtus-cocktail qui aurait pris forme !

Un par un, je vérifiai tous les dossiers.

J'avais attendu la vérité durant plus de 20 ans de mon existence, je l'avais attendu, et, à cet instant, je la savais. Je n'étais QUE une stupide bestiole ! Juste une de plus ! Et pour me choisir comme remplaçant de Séphiroth, il n'avait fait que tirer à la courte paille et le hasard, le même qui m'avait fait naître, avait voulu que ce soit moi. Aussi bien j'aurais pu mourir bêtement que cela n'en aurait rien changé, je n'étais que ça, il ne mentionnait même pas que j'étais le remplaçant, on n'en voyait pas trace, aucune trace.

Non, non, il devait y avoir une erreur, un autre dossier qui compléterait celui-ci, un autre dossier, autre chose, QUELQUE CHOSE, simplement, ce n'était pas possible !

Il n'y avait pas d'autres dossiers ! Juste de la paperasse sur des stupides bestioles de laboratoires, rien, rien d'autre sur moi !

Impossible ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose, simplement quelque chose, juste une chose qui parlerait de moi !

Je n'étais pas, je ne POUVAIS PAS ETRE UNE SIMPLE ERREUR ! Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose : un oubli, un autre dossier, mais QUELQUE CHOSE ! QUELQUE CHOSE, SIMPLEMENT QUELQUE CHOSE, qui dirait que j'étais son meilleur spécimen, qu'il avait en fait provoqué l'erreur de son assistant, que j'étais autre chose, simplement AUTRE CHOSE QU'UNE SIMPLE, qu'une simple, qu'une simple erreur ! Une erreur ! Je ne pouvais pas être une erreur ! JE N'ETAIS PAS UNE ERREUR ! Il y avait une erreur, mais ce n'était pas moi ! Il y avait forcément une erreur, quelque part, quelque chose, un oubli, dans ces dossiers…

Les dossiers, les dossiers ! Je l'avais remarqué, il y avait quelque chose avec les dossiers, quelque chose ! Ils, ils, ils étaient tous, oui, tous, tous, tous marqués d'une petite notation, une espèce de mot, un nom ! Non, pas tous ! Seulement la moitié des dossiers, juste la moitié des dossiers, ou quelque chose, il-il, dans le lot, j'y étais, il y avait marqué, marqué, NIBELHEIM.

NIBELHEIM, ce nom, cette chose, cette personne, ce quelque chose marqué dans les dossiers, qui me précisait, qui me disait, qui me rappelait, qui disait que je n'étais pas une erreur ! Je ne pouvais pas être une erreur, il y avait marqué NIBELHEIM ! Je n'étais donc pas une erreur, il y avait NIBELHEIM, je n'étais pas une erreur, il y avait un oubli, NIBELHEIM…

"Nibelheim ! C'est ce que je dois trouver."

Le vent me renvoya mes mots. Je n'avais même pas réaliser avoir parlé à voix haute, et entendait donc surpris ces mots que le vent m'envoyait, ces mots, les miens, qui me disait tout simplement ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais trouver, tout cela qui se résumait par un mot, un nom, une marque : Nibelheim…

Je me levais et partais, laissant le casier là où il était.

Où aller ? Suivre quels pas ? Peu importait, peu importait… Je devais rejoindre ce Nibelheim, quoi qu'il soit, qui qu'il fut.

S'il y avait encore un Nibelheim quelque part, je l'aurais trouvé, j'allais le trouver, et alors, et alors, j'aurais la preuve que l'erreur était dans les dossiers, et non pas moi…

Ca serait simple à prouver, plus que simple, il me suffisait juste de trouver, d'avoir, Nibelheim.

Quand j'arrivais à Kalm, personne ne put me dire qu'était Nibelheim, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je choisissais de m'arrêter et d'abandonner, car à peine je compris que je ne tirerai rien de Kalm, je repartais…

…Je n'étais pas une erreur, tout simplement.

Mais je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps : en effet, très vite, j'arrivais à une ferme Chocobo, et là on m'apprenait ce qu'était Nibelheim (une ville, en réalité) et où elle se trouvait.

Le temps passa, les lieux défilèrent.

J'allais trouver Nibelheim, j'allais trouver cette preuve qui me dirait que non, non, je n'étais pas une simple erreur, que non, j'étais bien plus que cela, que oui, j'étais meilleur que Séphiroth, que oui, l'erreur était dans les dossiers, toutes ces affirmations résumées par un simple nom, une simple ville, un simple lieu, celui que j'allais trouver, celui qui allait tout éclaircir : Nibelheim.

Il y eut quelques monstres… le temps eut quelques caprices… Mais c'est sans encombres et sans retards que j'arrivais à cette grande ville, que j'arrivais à Nibelheim, lieu que mon esprit avait fait concorder avec des mots tel que vérité, vérité, et fin du mensonge…

J'étais à Nibelheim, et encore une fois, j'allais savoir.

Notes :

Voilà donc, ce chapitre est fini…

J'ai eu au moins droit à trois formatages de disque dur pour ce chapitre…Puis deux fois aussi, il a disparu du jour au lendemain…Et je l'avais jamais sauvegardé ni sur disquette, ni sur FTP avant…

Bah tant pis…

Sinon, pour l'écriture en elle-même, je suis donc revenu au narrateur personnel… Je sais pas, ca me paraît beaucoup plus facile, et puis il y a des choses que l'on peut dire en personnel qui ne se diront pas dans les autres types de narrateurs (et vice-versa…)…

Et j'ai rien de bien spécial à dire, sinon.

Voilà, ce sera donc tout…

SHADOW1109


End file.
